Boney Island's Baddest Bully
This is the 21st episode of Total Drama Boney Island. In this episode, the Final 3 perform in Don's semi-finals in order to decide which two will make it to one of the season finales next episode. Navigation Episode Script Intro 1:59 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED * : "" * : "Hello guys, and welcome to..." * : "The Boney Island semi-finals!" * : "In here we have my Final 3" * : "They are Duncan, Alejandro and yes..." * : "Evil Cody!" * : Evil Cody, ugh! *rolls eyes* * : I'm surprised that twerp has made it this far, man * : "Hey, don't call him that, we don't want him getting angry again :P" * : Oh yeah, he he * : Well I wouldn't be surprised if he made into the finale * : "Anyway, speaking of finales... :D" * : "Which two here are going to advance to the season finale next episode?" * : "And which unlucky loser will get eliminated tonight!" * : Oooooo, it better not be Al or Duncan * : "Yeah, you want Evil Cody gone, I know it Blaineley :P" * : Hey, I'm mean... and I don't like that Cody * : If I were host and we didn't have that lame points-based system, I would totally vote him off... * : "Okay, we get it Blaineley" * : "So yeah guys, find out today" * : "Here on..." * : "TOTAL" * : "DRAMA" * : "BOOOOOOOOOONEY ISLAND SEMI-FINALS :D" Theme Song Begin Episode YOU MAY ALL TALK * : *conf* OMG I can't believe that I was LOW last night * : I was almost voted off if it wasn't for me having just 1 more idol than lame Mal * : That's right, I was safe by just 1 idol... one! Damn that was close! * : God, and now that we can't get anymore idols * : I really need to step up my game man... * : *conf* Oh yeah, what me and Mal did last night was so amazing! * : I like that dude so much * : Dammit, I miss him now * : Why did he had to leave so early? * : Oh well... :P * : *conf* The semi-finals... * : I'm so glad I made it this far * : I mean, I miss my Heather * : But might as well win for her if I made it this far * : I mean... 5 MILLION, WOW! :D * : *over loudspeaker* "Okay campers, meet me at the main area in 5 minutes for your semi-finals" * : Semi-finals? * : Yeah, we're the Final 3 now * : Cool :D Pre-Challenge SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMPGROUNDS * : "Okay so hello guys!" * : Yeah, ready for the semi-finals * : Bring in on Don! * : Yeah, I came here to win! * : Let's go! * : "Very well then..." * : "Since this is the semi-finals, we are going to do something different" * : "Turns out that racing challenges do give us a lot of good ratings..." * : "But do you know what gave us even higher ratings?" * : Blaineley? * : Duncan running slow? * : Me? * : "Yup... EVIL" * : Awesome! * : Cool * : Say what? * : "That's right! Turns out that the viewers LOVED how crazy both Evil Cody and Mal got these last couple of episodes" * : I knew it :D * : "Too bad Mal, left..." * : Yeah I know :( * : Yeah, but at least Evil Cody is still here :D * : "So instead... we are gonna keep doing what you guys have been doing already" * : Being Evil? * : "That's right!" * : Awesome :D * : This doesn't sound good * : Yup, I know where this is going :P * : So yeah Evil Cody, sorry for us taking your points away last episode * : Turns out that what you did was totally worth it * : Hey, no shame Blaineley * : If it helps make this show better, I'm all for it * : "So yeah, speaking of points..." * : "This is how it's gonna go" * : "I will give you guys 5 minutes" * : "In that time you all have to do something very bad" * : "Doesn't matter what it is, as long as we're not injured in the end :P" * : "For every time you are "evil" you will lose a point" * : Hey! * : What the hell? * : Lose more points? :O * : "You'll see" * : Wait, I'm not getting my points back? * : Nope * : Dammit, why? * : "Let me explain" * : "As I said, for every bad thing that you do, you will lose a point" * : "Idols don't really matter anymore, and I doubt points will either in the finale" * : "So might as well have some fun :P" * : "So yeah, you guessed it! :D" * : "After the 5 minutes are over, the two people with least amount of points make it into the finale, tomorrow :D" * : That's right? Who here is ready to lose some points! :D * : Awesome! * : Hell yeah! * : Now we're talking :D * : Damn right! * : I'm gonna be so bad tonight * : Not as bad as me :D * : Oh, we'll see... * : After all, time for revenge on Cody and Duncan >:) * : Oooop.. * : *gulps* * : "So yeah guys, ready to be bad?" * : Who here is the baddest bully of them all? Find out after the break, here on... * : "Dude, we don't have commercials here on Boney Island" * : Oh yeah, he he :P Challenge ~ 57 | 43 | 39 ~ * : He he he, now I don't feel bad for losing all those points last episode :P * : I guess there's always an advantage for losing points * : Yeah, first I was mad at Evil Cody for having more points than me, and now I'm mad that he has less points, LOL * : At least I'm not sad that I only have 43 points now :P * : Of course, with 57 points that Alejandro has to be REALLY bad today if he wants to make it into the finale tomorrow * : That's the plan >:) * : Oh no :P * : *gulps* * : "Anyway guys, you have 5 minutes, now GO :D" 5 MINUTES START * : Oh yeah, let's get this started! * : Time for Evil Cody :D * : Whatever :P * : Your so gonna get it, Al *charges* * : Yeah, your gonna lose! *charges at Al* * : Bring it on! * : Show me what you got, mates * : "Okay, here we go!" * : Let's fight :D * : AHHHHH! *runs and hits Al* Ha ha ha! :D * : "Ooooh" * : Oww! ~ 57 | 43 | 38 ~ * : Is that all you got, lame Cody? * : I AM SO MEAN! *runs and punches Al* * : "Ouch!" * : That's gotta hurt! ~ 57 | 42 | 38 ~ * : Yes, back at 42 :D * : How did that feel, Al? :D * : Okay that was a little bit better, but still nothing compared to what I can bring * : Say what? * : What do you mean? * : HAH-YAH! *jumps and kicks Evil Cody* * : AHHHH! *gets hit* * : "Holy shit! Now we're talkin' :D" * : Damn right! ~ 56 | 42 | 38 ~ * : That hurt! :( * : Too bad :P * : No way! * : Yup, now you Duncan :P * : KA-POW! *runs and punches Duncan* ~ 55 | 42 | 38 ~ * : Holy shit that hurt! * : Ha ha! :D * : "God damn, that was a punch!" * : Yeah, and still 4 minutes to spare 4 MINUTES LEFT * : God damn it Al, you really got a lot in ya! * : I know :D * : *does crazy martial arts and kicks Cody and Duncan out of the game* * : OWW!!! *gets thrown into tree* * : OMG!!! *gets thrown into cabin* ~ 53 | 42 | 38 ~ * : Take that losers :D * : *runs in towards Cody* * : No, not again D: * : *gets up* "Get him! :D" * : HAH-YAH! *kicks Cody* ~ 52 | 42 | 38 ~ * : Ouch! * : KA-POW! *hits Cody* ~ 51 | 42 | 38 ~ * : OMG stop! * : Your so mean Alejandro * : Yeah, hit someone your own size! * : Very well then *looks at Duncan* * : Ahhhh! *gets up an tries to run away* * : Nope *runs towards Duncan* * : AHHHH! Get away from me * : BOO-YAH! *jumps and and kicks Duncan* ~ 50 | 42 | 38 ~ * : Ha ha ha! :D * : "Wow, Alejandro is now down to 50 now, I'm impressed" 3 MINUTES LEFT * : That's right! * : 8 more punches and I win :D * : Oh no! * : "Cool, go ahead Al" * : Get away from me :D * : Nope, you suck loosers :D * : *kicks Evil Cody face* * : AHH! * : "1" * : *punches Duncan feet* * : Oww! * : 2 * : *hits Evil Cody chest* * : That hurts! * : "3" * : *kicks Duncan back* * : Hey! * : 4 * : *does crazy backflip and kicks them both* * & : "5!" * : OMG * : Really? * : Ha ha ha! :D * : 2 more :D * : *socks Duncan eyes* * : AHHHHH! * & : "7!" * : *kicks Evil Cody butt* * : Okay that's it! * & : "8!" * : How much does that make, Don? * : "Let me check :D" ~ 42 | 42 | 38 ~ * : "Alejandro is now tied with Duncan!" * : Hell yeah! * : With still 2 minutes to spare! 2 MINUTES LEFT * : Beat that! * : Aww man :( * : I'm am so beat :( * : LOL you guys tired already? * : Come on, get up and fight like a man :D * : My whole body hurts man * : Yeah, everything hurts so bad * : Well we still got 2 minutes, so might as well... * : *runs in and gives Evil Cody wedgie* * : EEEEEEEEEE :D * : Ha ha ha! :D ~ 41 | 42 | 38 ~ * : "LOL that was... AWESOME :D" Winner * : "Alejandro and Cody wins! :D" * : What an ending, man! * : No way, it's over? * : Yeah, how? * : Hey, I wanted Mal to stretch that man, not you :P * : "Well both of you look like you lost the fight so I'll stop it now" * : "Anyway, I'm kinda low on time since I gotta go help Chris with his finale tonight" * : "So yeah, sorry Duncan, looks like you still have the most points" * : Aww man, this is so lame * : Yeah, tough luck Duncan * : Well, at least your not complaining for having so little points, eh? :D * : Yeah LOL, Al :D * : Or should I say Mal :P * : Say what? * : Really, Duncan? * : You making me miss my Mal even more, man :( * : No wonder you guys lost :P * : "Anyway, there will be no elimination today, since you all know who's leaving anyway" * : "So yeah, all three can come with us to the finale anyway" * : Say what? * : We're all in the finale? * : But I thought you said Duncan lost * : "No I mean Chris' finale" * : "I have to help him host it" * : Yeah, just come with us guys! * : Oh so, we're just cheering for them * : Yeah, the finale is tonight? * : I thought it was tomorrow * : "Nope that's your guys finale" * : But we're all coming back for the finale anyway * : "Of course, everyone who is eliminated will be in the finale" * : Well except Fang and the llama of course :P * : Cool * : Yay, so I get to see my Mal again :D * : I get to see my Heather :) * : Anyway guys, who are we cheering for * : "Tonight? Dawn and Cody" * : "Tomorrow, Evil Cody and Alejandro, of course" * : Yeah, two Codies in both finales * : No way, Cody and Dawn made it to the finale? * : Not surprised :P * : Yeah, they won like 2 times already, LOL * : I know man, not like they need the $5 million * : Yeah, I deserve the money better * : "Well you'll have a chance to win it too Al" * : "Just like everyone else" * : Anyway guys, that's it yo! * : See ya later for the finale :D THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * : Ha ha ha! No one here is more Evil than me! :D Notes That's it yo! All regular episodes stop! Only finales for now on :D